This study is a 2 year safety/efficacy study of a new formulation of recombinant factor VIII, Kogenate-2. It's manufactured without albumin & has a modified divided purification process which removes any potential contaminants or impurities The study is divided into 3 stages: Stage 1, 48-hr randomized crossover pharmacokinetic study of Kogenate-2 compared w/Kogenate; Stage 2/3, a 6 month clinical efficacy study in which Kogenate-2 is used to treat "hemorrhages" & Stage 3 extension which continues the latter for up to 18 more months.